Dayz An Inuyasha PoemStory
by DemonChild94
Summary: Hey! So this is just a little poem/story about Inuyasha and Kagome's love. This is all new to me so please, just try and bare with me. If this one goes good I may put more poem/stories up, but about different charactors love.Full summary inside.


hey! So this is just a little poem/story about Inuyasha and Kagome's love. This is all new to me so please, just try and bare with me. If this one goes good I may put more poem/stories up, but about different charactors love. This is called Dayz. ( yes, with a z) I hope you enjoy it. Also if you have a request for a poem/story about someone, don't be afraid to ask. I wouldn't mind it. If people love this, and you would like me to write more to this, I will do so. Ok on with the poem/story. ENJOY!!!! I do not own Inuyasha and co. I wish I did, but I don't. Sorry :(

( Names are also said in this at some points)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dayz get better and worst. Somewhere, someone will come out and help me out.

You turn around and look at me.

" What gives?" you ask me.

I tell you " Nothing can change what I've said."

You wrap me in your arms, you then say, " But nothing or no one can change the way I feel about you."

I tell you " But it can. Some way, or another, something will change."

You take your hands and put them up to my face and say " It took me up until now to realize

something that will change everything."

I then look up at you.

You then say, " When I'm with you, I feel so relaxed, like nothing could go wrong or

get any better than this. But then when something does go wrong, your my top priority Kagome. I guess

what I am trying to say is.... I love you."

You then press your lips to mine. As I stand there, I give in and kiss back.

When we finally pull away, you say, " You don't have to love a pathetic half-breed like me. I understand."

I look down to the ground and whisper, " I love you too. I guess it was just to hard to say it or express it."

As I heard you gasp, I look up at your face. I then say, " Whats wrong?"

You look me in the eyes and say " A-are y-you s-serious?"

I lean up and say, " Yes Inuyasha, I am serious. I've loved you for a very long time, I just wasn't

sure if you loved me back."

As you embrace me again, you say, "Kagome, ever since I met you I knew I was in love with you.

I guess I could never find the right time or right place to tell you."

As you let me go, I say, " Inuyasha, I don't know what to say right now."

You embrace me again and say, " I don't know how to say this but, Kagome?"

As I look up at your serious face I say, " Yes, Inuyasha?"

You then say to me, " Kagome, will you be my mate?"

As I gasp and look up at you. I ask, " I don't know what to say Inuasha."

You finally look down at me and say, " Please say yes?"

As tears brim my big chocolate eyes, I say, " Oh, Inuyasha! Yes, I will be your mate!"

As you kiss me again, I think about all the good times and the bad times.

As we part, you ask, " Kagome? Are you ok?"

All I could say is, " Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about our future ahead. What will

happen, will Naraku be defeated. Just things like that."

You look down at me with worried eyes and ask, " Kagome, why would you ask questions like that? Noone

is going to harm you if thats what your worried about. Kagome, I promise if any danger comes, I will

protect you with my life. Nothing is going to hurt you. Promise."

As I look up, I say, " I know Inuyasha. And thank you. Inuyasha?"

You look down and say, " Yes, Kagome?"

I look up at you with my eyes sparlking and say, " I love you, Inuyasha."

You smile at me then say, " I love you too, Kagome."

As we kiss under the stary and moon lite night we stare at each other then agree to go back to the others.

But as we walk, our hands tangle together. We look at each other and say at once, " I love you."

As the week goes on, the dayz get longer, now that I know that I have you by my side.


End file.
